The Two Heart Angel
by KyleMcBride101
Summary: Ozpin once said he made more mistakes than any man, woman or child on this earth. Join William, the survivor of such in his quest for revenge against the man for his actions many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to...no I need to. That is, if you will allow."

"Of course I will. Its what you should be afraid of when you get there."

"Fear is what makes me strong. It is what I will embrace."

"Then fly little one. Fly to your destiny."

2 months later

Beacon Academy Dorms

"Oh Blakey..." Ruby poked the still sleeping Faunus cheek multipe times. Resting peacefully on the lower bunk. "Yang she won't wake up." Ruby said to her sister who was smiling devilishly.

"I got an idea." Yang grinned as she went to her bunk above and grabbed an airhorn from under the messy covers and dropped down before striking a pose of ridiculous proportions. Weiss immediately did a facepalm upon seeing it.

"Where in the world did you get that? And why do you have it in your bed?" Weiss demanded to know. Yang just smiled flirtasiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know princess." Yang said.

"Its Heiress!" Weiss snapped back. Yang just smiled as she held one finger in her ear and her other hand holding the button. Then, a loud deafining noise shook the entire room as Blake's amber eyes opened quickly while she gripped her feline ears in pain as the sound stopped as quickly as it began. Blake's hair and mood were both messy at Yang.

"YAY! It worked Yang!" Ruby cheered as Blake looked at her team in anger.

"Why would you wake me up on a Saturday. We don't have classes until Monday." Blake said softly.

"BUT...we have something even better than classes. Something everyone has been talking about." Yang said happily.

"And that is?" Blake still was half awake and angry from being woken up. On a Saturday no less.

"Duh! The new transfer student from Signal is arriving today. I hear he's pretty cute!" Yang winked as Blake's eye twitched at the reason.

"Seriously? Who is he?" Blake slowly got out of bed, still yawning from her extended sleep. She could honestly care less about it. But with her friends breathing down her neck and Ruby begging. How could she say no?

"No one really knows, other than he is really cute." Yang said smiling.

"When is he bound to arrive?" Blake said heading for the dorm bathroom.

"An hour. I bet you can't wait to see him like us." She said smiling. Blake sighed as she shut the door behind her into the bathroom before stripping her nightwear and turning on the shower. She didn't understand what the big deal was really. Blake stepped in the early hot morning shower and sat down to think.

_As much as I enjoy my friends, my team. I could honestly care less about this transfer student is. I mean, how important could he really be? The only other transfer student from Signal is Ruby. I mean what kind of special case could he be?_

Blake continued to wash herself as a knocked occurred at the door. "Hey Blake you almost done in there?" Ruby asked as I stood silent for a moment.

"Yes, I am about finished." Blake stopped for a moment before realizing she had forgotten her clothes in the dresser next to her bed. "Uhh...Ruby are you still there." Blake asked as the bathroom door opened slightly.

"Do you need something Blake?" She peeked her head through the barely open door. There so much steam that she couldn't see much.

"I forgot my clothes in my dresser. C-Can you get them for me?" She asked Ruby who she could see smiling.

"No problem! Remember we are team!" She said shutting the door as Blake sighed.

_Right...a team._

Seconds later, the door repoened as Ruby with her ususual cheerful self and placed a set of Blake and white clothes on the sink and was kindful enough to even give me a towel. Ruby stopped just before the door and looked back in the steam towards me general direction.

"Are you okay Blake? You seem different. In a good way of course but..." Ruby stopped curiously enough to hear my response.

"I'm fine Ruby, don't worry about me. I'll be out shortly." Blake said softly. Ruby closed the door, leaving Blake once more to her thoughts. She sat down once more in the pouring as tears fell from her face in silence.

_She may be right...something is wrong. It may be...because of Roman. The White Fang, all of it._

Blake turned off the water and stepped out to the still steam filled room and looked over to the pile of clothes she had worn even in the White Fang. While it may have been out of shame or rather something else. It really didn't matter at this moment. She had kept her friends waiting far too long. She slipped into her clothes and tied the Black bow on her head once more. As she did every morning. It was a very repeat procedure almost every day at the Academy. With the exception of a few recent events. Not much has happened since then. So in a way, I wished for a change. Something different to help me move along the whole incident. Maybe, maybe this new student that Yang mentioned can help with that. Whoever he is...I hope he can help with that.

"HEY! You done in there already?" Yang yelled as she opened the door to the rest of Team RWBY who was anxiously waiting for her outside the door.

"Finally! Let's go you silly cat!" Yang said as Ruby and her left the room quickly leaving her and Weiss behind. Blake and her sighed and began walking and saw both sisters down the hall already.

Beacon Academy Lunch Room

Team RWBY stopped on the edge of a very large group of students who were surrounding one specific area of the whole room. The whole focus of the group was around the brand new transfer student as the rumor spread like wildfire. Ruby was supported by Yang from her shoulders as she was lifted high to see. And that she did. The young man who had a dark brown hair color and around shoulder length hair which he put in a pony tail. Wearing a long white coat that had blue tailoring into it. Next him was a long cylindrical blue bag that held a mysterious item in it. Just then, the man got up as the crowd's reaction changed a lot. He picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking towards their direction. The crowd moved so he could move along it.

"He's coming this way! You weren't lying Yang!" Ruby cheered happily as Yang chuckled. Weiss stood amongst the wall and Blake...Blake just stood silently. The crowd eventually opened to reveal him finally to Yang, Weiss and Blake. They really weren't kidding, he was actually genuinlly attractive. He walked past the half-mouth Yang and Ruby, Weiss just stared at him while Blake was rather confused. Why would he act like that with all this popularity surrounding him? It just doesn't make sense. He continued moving forward as he saw Blake before doing a quick wink at her. Blake blushed almost instantly as he placed his hands in his pockets before continuing his way towards Professor Ozpin's office. Ruby and Yang then began their teasing.

"Well look at that kitty! He winked at you, which means he likes ya!" Yang teased.

"Indeed, which means the more logical step is to you know...eh...Eh?" Ruby made a sly face towards Blake as she still blushed at it.

"T-That isn't true! Maybe he just think's I am cute. It doesn't mean to ask him out on a date!" Blake defended herself.

"If that's true, why don't you just talk to him? See what he says huh?" Yang bumped her elbow into Blake.

"Fine I will! I'll show you!" Blake walked off in pursuit of the mystery man without any idea to find him

I looked to the see the Faunus girl in pursuit of me as I sat in the shadows of a corner. Smiling at the attempt of the Faunus to chase after me. No...truth be told. I could care less about Beacon. About this whole school. Besides, none of them were my objective in this. Ozpin was. He...would pay for what he did many years ago to me...to my family. He once said that he has made more mistakes than any man, woman or child. Well, Ozpin...you're right. I happen to be a survivor of your mistakes. So please, when I get the chance and when the time is right. Remember who I am. Why I did this. Then maybe you'll understand. You all will. However in the meantime, might as well play along with this childish game and act like a regular student. I need them to believe they can trust me till the last second. Otherwise none of this will work. Now for this Faunus girl. Let's go ahead and see why she is so interested in me.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake hurried down the hallway away from her classmates only to realize he disappeared. Wait, where would he have gone. One simply just doesn't disappear from here. Blake then felt a small light gust of wind behind here as she tensed up in fear before instinctivly throwing a punch for it to only for it be pushed away as I fell caught off guard right into a warm chest. Looking up to see the mystery man I was chasing as he smiled at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked her as the black haired girl look back down at my chest and then back to me before realizing what had just happened and blushing and backing away almost immediately and looking at me.

"I-I-I uh...Well I wanted...see you being the new transfer student and all I..."Blake kept stumbling on her words as I began to laugh which made her stop. "What is so funny?" She asked me.

"You want to talk to me because I am the new transfer student? New school equals new friends, right?" I asked as she fixtated her posture and looked at me with a serious tone.

"Exactly! I'm sorry if I disturbed you...That reminds me. I never caught your name Mr..?" Blake said nervously.

"Just call me William, and you are..?" I asked as Blake spurted out nervously her name.

"BLAKE! Blake Belladonna." She still had a nervous tone and even a slight blush still.

"Well Blake, did you want to tell me why you were trying to follow me?" I asked with a blank expression.

"Well I...I wanted to a-ask you something." She said looking away from me.

"Don't just stand there then, go ahead and ask. I don't have all day." I asked. Blake looked at me before seeing the rest of her team watching her from around the corner waiting for Blake to say it. She gazed a quick scowl at her teammates before turning her attention back towards me.

"Well William...I want, I want to ask...if you aren't doing anything that is later...if you wanted to do something...later?" She asked finally as if she were on the edge of a mental breakdown.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked actually chuckling at this fact. Is this seriously happening?

"YES! Yes, thats exactly what I am saying." She said with her face totally crimson as I just stood there laughing actually enough to make me lose my breath before looking at her with my normal smile.

"Alright then, meet me at the School Airlift grounds, 5pm." I said calmy as Blake was taken aback on how easy it was that it happened.

"Wait what? That's it?" She asked me.

"Were you expecting more of a challenge?" I asked.

"No, I wasn't, I mean I was but...I'll see you at 5 then. Thank you William!" She said running off in the opposite direction she was originally following me in. That by far, has to be the strangest thing I have seen so far coming to this school. However, in all honesty. It could be a good chance to gather some information and...wait. That smell was awfully familiar and one that I recognized fondly. She was a faunus...yes. I could never forget that smell. So they were amongst the school as well. I figured as much yet her true heritage was hidden? Why would she do that I wonder. Well, it isn't as it mattered. I am surprised she didn't notice me as well. Then again, her time spent amongst this school could have affected it. It could be that or rather...this. I grabbed the blue bag over my shoulder slightly before chuckling and moving back the way I was going. In time, I know she would reveal herself, we all do.

Blake collapsed against a wall and breathed a huge sigh of relief as the hard part was over. Why had she felt so nervous asking him a simple question? And why did she make it so complicated? Honestly, Blake had never felt this way since she met...him. A long time ago. Why now...of all times?

"SO! How did it go?" Yang suddenly appeared around the corner with the biggest smile on her face she had ever seen.

"Yes! How did it go?" Ruby appeared below her sister with that same smile. Still staring at them before conjuring up a smile at them.

"He...said yes." Blake said softly as Yang and Ruby completed a dual bear hug on Blake, nearly suffocating her as Blake tried with her strength to push them and they dropped her.

"You did it pussy cat! So tell us, what was he like?" Yang asked. Blake still scowling at her cut puns as she had recently discovered her feline side. Constantly teasing her about it. She didn't mind too much as it was just part of her personality.

"Well, as far as he could tell. Nice and mysterious. Thats it." Blake spoke plainly as Yang had a look of severe disappointment. It is as she expected more.

"Did he at least tell his name?" Ruby asked.

"He did, he said his name was William." Blake said as Ruby and Yang both had eyes of awe. Weiss just stood there trying to ignore them.

"Oh my he really is a mystery!" Yang wooed.

"Who could he really be?" Ruby followed through with her sister as the both of them were starry eyed. Blake just chuckled at them as they continued their antics for quite some time.

They really were children, for the exception of her. I looked at Blake who was going along with her teammates. It seem she went through a lot as a kid. For a faunus hiding herself amongst human allies. It could only really mean one thing. She was a former White Fang Member. Good, another one who could help me understand. That is...if she wanted to. Like with many things, only time would tell. I moved around waiting for that timer to hit 5pm. Then...we could talk.


End file.
